


the lazy morning

by EvanesDust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/EvanesDust
Summary: Stiles drops his hand when Derek inclines his head to look at him. The ‘wolfs face creased slightly where he slept deeply, hair matted down on the same side. He looks small, vulnerable. Stiles’ heart flips at the knowledge that this is just for him. No one will ever get to see Derek like this. Only him.





	the lazy morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/gifts).



> the lovely [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) sent me a prompt from [this fluffy list](https://novemberhush.tumblr.com/post/160935482686/101-fluffy-prompts)  
> 001: "You're really soft."  
> it was supposed to be falling in love but i kinda used it as a declaration of love in an already established relationship, hope that's okay 😊
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*
> 
> 5/7/19 update: did the editing thing... kind of...

It’s a lazy morning. His favorite kind of day. Stiles lies next to Derek, content to just watch the man sleep. The level of trust that Derek has given him just blows his mind. He’s not sure what he did to earn it, but Stiles vows to do everything in his power to keep it. His lips twitch up in a smile when he traces Derek’s tattoo and the ‘wolf grumbles slightly. An arm snakes out and pulls him close, but Stiles thinks it’s subconscious because Derek’s still sleeping.

He turns over, slightly leaning over Derek, and cards his fingers through the black tresses. Derek mumbles incoherently.

With a chuckle, he says, “Mmm, what was that big guy?”

He drops his hand when Derek inclines his head to look at him. The ‘wolf’s face creased slightly where he slept deeply, hair matted down on the same side. He looks small, vulnerable. Stiles’ heart flips at the knowledge that this is just for him. No one will ever get to see Derek like this. Only him.

Voice still heavy with sleep, Derek answers him. “I asked what you’re doing. Why you’re not sleeping.”

At this point, Derek has pushed up and is resting on his forearms, so Stiles uses the opportunity to wiggle underneath, loving the look and feel of the ‘wolf over him. He brings his hand back up and tries to fluff out the other side of Derek’s hair. He’s awake, but his brain to mouth filter hasn’t properly kicked in when he blurts, “You’re really soft. Did you know that?”

There’s a question in Derek’s eyes, Stiles is sure. He likes to think that he knows Derek well enough by now. Maybe not to know the exact question, just that there is one. “I’m _soft_?”

Blushing, Stiles shrugs. He hadn’t meant to say that, and he’s not really sure he wants to explain. Explain that he _sees_ Derek. Not the rough and gruff exterior that he shows to everyone else. The hard lines of a schooled face. But _this_ Derek, where there’s crust in his eyes and drool on his cheek. “Your hair… It’s really soft, fluffy.” It’s not exactly a lie, Derek’s hair _is_ really soft, but he knows that Derek can hear the lie. He rolls his eyes at the face Derek makes, calling him out.

He sighs, heavily. “ _Fine…_ here, right now… You’re not the big, bad alpha. You’re not wearing your mask.” He pokes a finger between Derek’s brows that are usually wrinkled in some form of anger or frustration. “You’re not ‘ _mister tough guy_.’”

He watches Derek’s eyes widen in surprise. “Did you-- Did you want me to be?” The ‘wolf looks away from him, and Stiles isn’t having that. He tips Derek’s chin back up so that he can look him in the eyes.

“No! Of course not. It’s why I’m up right now. I _like_ seeing you like this.”

The bright smile he receives could rival the sun with its brilliance. “I like that I can be like this with you. I love you, Stiles.” The words are whispered so quietly, so sweetly, and Stiles’ heart practically leaps from his chest at the pronouncement. It’s always been unspoken between them. But to actually hear the words…

He surges up, lips clashing with Derek’s in a heated kiss. It only lasts for a moment, but it’s so filled with passion that it leaves him panting. He breaks away, trying to catch his breath. “I love you, Derek. God, I love you so much.”

Stiles peppers kisses all over Derek’s face, tugging him back down. He threads their fingers together as he slots himself against the ‘wolfs chest, bringing Derek’s arm over him and drifts back into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
